One Good Love & Fight
by Lord-of-Darkness1
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin see a woman, Rin wants her to be her new mother. Sesshomaru sets out to find her but realizes that she's undercontrol by the Panther Demon Tribe. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ended up getting in the middle of the War.


18

Sarha Carstens 

Professional/Creative/Writing

One Act Play

September 26, 2004

**One Good Love & Fight** Scene 1 

**Narrator: **Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin had just entered the village. They were looking for some special items to sharpen Sesshomaru's sword. They were just passing though when Inuyahsa and his friends abruptly interrupted them. Sesshomaru didn't want to have to put up with his younger brother. They were just staring at each other for a few moments.

**Sesshomaru:** (Raising his fists at his brother) What do you want little brother?

**Inuyasha:** (Pulling out his sword) I was just going to ask you the same question. And quit staring at me as if you are happy to see me!

**Kagome:** (Walking towards Inuyasha) You guys are supposed to be brothers, why don't you get along?

**Songo:** (Getting ready to throw her weapon) Yeah, why is that?

**Miroku:** (Looking at Songo and Kagome) Maybe it's just that they hate each other and there is no main reason.

**Sesshomaru:** (Looking very mad, and throwing his arm down acting very disgusted) That isn't the reason, well, some of it. I hate Inuyasha because he is a half-demon and I hate humans, and I want his sword.

**Inuyasha:** (Raising his sword, while yelling at Sesshomaru) You will never get your hands on my sword!

**Rin:** (Looking confused) Who is this man, and what does he want with Lord Sesshomaru?

**Jaken:** (Standing under the tree) His name is Inuyasha, and he and Sesshomaru don't get along. That is because they are half-brothers.

**Rin: **(Calling out to Sesshomaru) Kill Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru:** (Kneeling down to comfort Rin) Does he scare you, Rin?

**Rin:** (Looking very happy) No, my lord. I just don't like him too well.

**Songo:** (Running towards Rin) What are you doing to this little girl, Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru:** (Giving Songo a dirty look) I'm not doing anything to her. She was attacked by a pack of wolves and I saved her. She decided to stay with me. Is that a problem?

**Inuyasha: **(Showing his fist at his brother) Yes, that is a problem, because she doesn't deserve to be in your presence. Rin's a young girl, she shouldn't have to watch you kill humans all day. You could really damage her mind that way.

**Miroku:** (Acting like he just saw someone) Inuyasha I sense a presence of evil, and it is very powerful. Even more powerful than your brother, Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** (Folding his arms) There is no one who is stronger than me.

**Kagome:** (Looking scared) Miroku, that presence that you sensed, well its here!

**Inuyasha:** (Looking around) Where is this demon?

**Rin:** (Pointing at the demon) Lord Sesshomaru, there it is!

**Narrator: **They all look to the left of the village to find out that the evil presence is a female demon. She is wearing all black leather and is very beautiful. She looks as if she has no mind of her own, also like someone is controlling her. (Sesshomaru knows right away that someone is controlling her mind. Then the demon suddenly disappears.)

**Rin:** (Acting happy) She was pretty. I want her to be my mommy, Lord Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru:** (Looking at Rin) It's almost as if I knew her from somewhere. You really want a demon for a mother?

**Rin:** (Hugging Sesshomaru) Yes, I want her to be my mother.

**Inuyasha:** (Acting surprised) You can't have a demon for a mother, and plus, you don't even know her.

**Sesshomaru:** (Caring Rin) Lets go.

**Inuyasha:** (Running after Sesshomaru) Where do you think that you are going?

**Sesshomaru:** (Punching his brother to get him out of the way) Get out of our way, you moron.

**Kagome:** (Calling to Inuyasha) Lets go too.

**Narrator: **Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin leave the village to find the woman that appeared before them. Inuyasha and his friends also left. Just as they left, some panther demons came to that same village. There were six of them. Their names were Poxy, Lina, Nikki, Koharu, Polar, and Salem. There were four boys and two girls.

**Salem:** (Raising his hands) Now is the time to find Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha. They will pay for what their father did to our leader. The resurrection will be complete in one week. We will have to kidnap Kagome to lure Inuyasha and his friends to our castle.

**Nikki:** Why can't we send that demon?

**Salem:** And for the last time, her name is Sarha. She was only a distraction for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We will need her to put Sesshomaru into a deep sleep when they arrive.

**Linna:** (Acting scared) What happens if she gets out of control and tries to kill us? What if she gets out of our control?

**Polar:** (Looking at Linna) That won't happen, unless Sesshomaru knows how to release her from our grasp.

**Salem:** (Pointing to a specific group) Poxy, Nikki, and Koharu, go out and kidnap Kagome, and bring her to our castle. Linna and Polar go and find the items that we need to resurrect our master. I will go and find Sesshomaru and have him come here. Everyone, go and kill any human or demon that gets in your way, and don't leave a trail. If you do, our master will kill you when he is resurrected.

**Narrator: **The panther demons left the village to find Kagome and Sesshomaru. Those panther demons only want to start a war that will kill everyone in the east region of the planet. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was the one who sent the panther demon's master to the forbidden area. He wanted to destroy every demon and human. They thought that only panther demons should live on this planet. That is why Sesshomaru's father had to stop them. The panther demons didn't like that too well. Also, the other reason the panther demons want to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is because they might try to stop their master again, and they don't want that to happen again.

Scene 2 

**Narrator: **Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had arrived at the lake. They had stopped to rest for a while, because they were getting tired.

**Jaken:** (Acting confused) Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?

**Rin:** (Acting happy) We are going to look for my new mother.

**Sesshomaru:** Yes, if you don't mind me having a wife, Jaken.

**Jaken:** (Acting surprised) No, I don't mind. Maybe having a wife will make you happy again.

**Sesshomaru:** Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I can't boss you around.

**Jaken:** (Eyes wide open) Lord Sesshomaru, there she is!

**Narrator:** They all turned to the right of the stage, and saw the female demon. Rin started to run towards her.

**Sesshomaru:** (Acting worried) No Rin, she will attack you and kill you! Someone is controlling her!

**Narrator: **Sesshomaru ran as quickly as possible to save Rin, but he didn't have to because the demon had broken the control that was on her.

**Sesshomaru: **(Acting surprised) What is your name?

**Anonymous:** (In a lot of pain) My… name… is… Sarha. Get out of my head! (Puts her hands on her head) Ahhh, please help me!

**Rin:** (looking scared) What's wrong with my mommy?

**Sarha:** (On her knees, still holding her head with her hands) Please get this amulet off me, this is how they keep their control over me!

**Sesshomaru:** (walking towards Sarha) I'm coming, don't move!

**Sarha:** (in a lot of pain) Oh no! Not again!

**Sesshomaru:** (looking worried) What's wrong? Oh no, she's under control again.

**Narrator:** Sarha has been controlled again, and the panther demon tribe has entered. Only the leader, Salem showed up, but with his henchmen. Now that Sarha was being controlled again, she would have to fight with Salem.

**Salem:** (looking happy) Ah, looks like my women found you before I did. Now I don't have to find you.

**Sesshomaru:** (looking angry) She's your woman, how can that be? How is she when you have to control her?

**Salem:** (folding his arms) Sesshomaru, you must not know anything if you have to ask that question. Yes, she is my woman, even if she's being controlled. That was the only way that I can have her. She didn't want to be with me, so I gave her a necklace and she put it on, that is when I started to control her. She has been living with me for one hundred and fifty years, under my control.

**Sesshomaru:** (looking very angry) How dare you make her love you under her permission! I'm going to set her free whether you like it or not.

**Salem:** (Laughing his head off) Yeah, I would like to see you try!

**Rin:** (Looking upset) Why are you doing this to my new mommy?

**Sarha: **(Looking angry) I'm not your mom little girl, and for that, you will die!

**Sesshomaru:** (Acting surprised) What, how could you say that? You are under control, you should try to get out of it!

**Salem:** (Laughing) Your lucky that she doesn't have her full powers, because if she did, she would be able to destroy this world. That is another reason why I want her with me. Even if you freed her, she wouldn't know herself and would kill anything in sight.

**Narrator:** Inuyasha and his friends showed up at the lake where Sesshomaru and Salem were at. They just stood there for a few minutes. Then they started to walk towards them.

**Kagome:** Who is that, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** I have no idea. Maybe she's that woman we saw earlier this week.

**Miroku: **(Thinking) That could be possible. She does look a lot like her. What a minute, she is, and I sense that she is under some kind of control.

**Sesshomaru:** (Giving his brother a dirty look) What are you doing here?

**Salem:** Ah, I see you brought Kagome with you.

**Inuyasha:** What do you want with her?

**Salem:** Well, now that you ask, we planned to kidnap her and bring her to our castle on the mountains.

**Inuyasha:** (Looking mad) I don't think so. You will have to go through me first.

**Sesshomaru:** (Looking towards his brother) This is between Salem and I, so leave before I kill you.

**Rin:** (Looking anxious) Why don't you just kill him so that he can never bother us again, Lord Sesshomaru.

**Songo:** Little girl, you don't know what your're dealing with, so be quiet.

**Sesshomaru:** (Looking very angry) Leave her alone. You do know that I will kill you too.

**Narrator:** Poxy, Nikki, and Koharu showed up at the lake also. They saw that everyone was there that they needed. Now that Kagome was there they didn't need to search anymore. They were ready to kidnap her and go home to perform the ritual.

**Poxy:** (Looking surprised) Alright, everyone is here, even Sesshomaru. The long search is over, finally.

**Koharu:** Hey, we have everything that you asked for.

**Salem:** (Folding his arms) No you don't, because you still haven't kidnapped Kagome yet.

**Nikki:** (Looking down) Sorry, my lord, we'll do that right away.

**Inuyasha:** (Pulling out his sword) I don't think so. You will have to go through me first. So try your best.

**Narrator: **Sesshomaru started to walk towards Sarha so that he can remove the necklace, so that she will be free. Salem was busy trying to get Kagome, and to take her to their castle.

**Sesshomaru:** (Whispering) Please don't move, I'm going to remove this for you.

**Sarha: **(Being very quiet) Please hurry, I am under no control right now, but if Salem sees you, he will be sure to activate my necklace.

**Sesshomaru: ** Okay, I will be quick.

**Inuyasha:** (Running towards his brother) What on earth are you doing, Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru:** (Whispering to his brother) Be quiet you fool, I'm trying to release her from his spell.

**Salem:** (Turning to the right of the stage) What, I don't think so, you are not going to set her free, you idiot.

**Sesshomaru: **(Looking happy) Too late, I already did.

**Salem:** (Looking very angry) What have you done? Once the necklace is off, she will change and possibly destroy this world with her power. That's even if she regains her power after loosing most of it while under control.

**Inuyasha:** (Swinging his sword at Sarha) Look what you've done, Sesshomaru. I knew her, and now that she is free, you've doomed us all, you idiot.

**Sarha:** (In great pain, and is changing while gaining her powers back) Ahh, the pain! You all better get five hundred feet away or you will be struck with my power, and be killed!

**Narrator:** They all went five hundred feet away while Sesshomaru destroyed the necklace, but he stayed where he was. He didn't think that he would get hurt because he was powerful himself. Everyone thought that he was stupid because he didn't heed Sarha's warning. Sarha was going through much pain with gaining her powers back. Even Inuyasha and his friends thought that they had to get back. They thought that I would come after them, because Inuyasha was the one who told Salem and the panther demons that I had such great power, and would destroy this world if Sarha were to get really mad. Sarha tried to get away from Salem but she didn't have any choice, because Salem and Inuyasha had kidnapped her son Tommy, and threatened to kill him if she didn't put the necklace on. Sarha was finally done changing, so everyone went back. Sesshomaru did survive, but with a few bruises and scratches.

**Inuyasha:** (Looking surprised) What were you thinking? You could've killed yourself, getting into that blast.

**Salem: **(Looking surprised as well) Yeah, you were lucky that she didn't kill us all.

**Kagome: **(Looking scared) Inuyasha, look, she's really mad now! She looks like she's going to kill you, Salem, and the rest of the panther demons!

**Inuyasha:** (Being sarcastic) She can try, but she will die.

**Salem:** I don't think so Inuyasha, because she is powerful enough to kill anyone in a nine hundred-mile radius.

**Sesshomaru:** (Walking slowly towards Sarha) Are you okay?

**Sarha:** (Looking very tired) Yeah, I'm fine. Can I rest for awhile, before I kill them for tricking me?

**Sesshomaru:** Yeah, we can rest. Where do you want to go?

**Sarha:** I don't care where, as long as we rest somewhere.

**Salem: **(Running towards Sarha and Sesshomaru, getting ready to use his most powerful attack) I don't think that you are going anywhere, my sweet.

**Sarha:** (Pulling out her Sword of Darkness) I do, so if you want to live, you better get away from us.

**Salem:** (Looking scared) Fine, but you won't last that long away from me. You will eventually lose control over your own power, and don't come crawling back to me.

**Sesshomaru:** (Carrying Sarha towards the forest) Oh, and if she does, I will help her control her power, so don't worry.

**Salem:** Fine, and have a nice day.

**Narrator:** Sarha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin head towards the forest and then leave the lake. Sesshomaru keeps looking at Sarha like he wants to make love, but he waits until they rest. Salem and the rest of the panther demons left as well, they went back to their castle on the mountains, but before they did that, they kidnapped Kagome.

**Inuyasha:** (Using his famous Wind Scare) You are not getting away with Kagome that easily!

**Salem:** (Turning around) Yes we are, and too bad for you that you have to get mixed up in this war. So if you want her back, come to the mountains.

**Kagome: **(Acting angry and scared) Inuyasha, please help me! You too, Songo and Miroku!

**Songo:** Don't worry Kagome, we will help you!

**Miroku:** The same with me, we will try our best, so be careful, and try not to do anything that I wouldn't do!

**Narrator:** Meanwhile, they headed towards a village to rest. Sarha had passed out because of all the trama that she had to go through. Sesshomaru found a nice and rich hotel for the night. It wasn't that rich, but it was somewhere to stay. Sesshomaru had Jaken and Rin stay in the same room, while him and Sarha stayed in one room. Sarha had opened he eyes and saw Sesshomaru looking at her.

Scene 3 

**Sarha:** (Lying down on the bed) Why are you looking at me like that?

**Sesshomaru:** (Smiling and getting ready to sit down on the bed) I just want you to know that I want you to be my girlfriend and I feel sorry for you. You had to be controlled by that freak.

**Sarha:** (Folding her hands) Thank you, but do you really want me to be your girlfriend even after I hurt you earlier?

**Sesshomaru:** (Gazing into Sarha's eyes) Yes, I do. I can look into your eyes and see that you can be a strong woman and a good mother too.

**Sarha: **I hope you know what you are doing. And what do you mean by being a good mother?

**Sesshomaru:** (Scratching his head) Well, you saw that I had a young, human girl with me, right?

**Sarha:** Yeah.

**Sesshomaru:** I thought that you would like to be a mother of a new child too.

**Sarha:** (Looking surprised and sad) Yeah, that could be possible, but I don't know if I really want to after what happened to my last child. He was only twelve years old.

**Sesshomaru: ** (Looking sad) If you did have another, I will make sure that no one will ever touch one finger on our son, if we have any of course.

**Sarha:** (Looking down towards her side) Are you sure that you will be up to it? Because, you do know that the pregnancy will be rough on us all, even me.

**Sesshomaru:** Yeah, so is it okay?

**Sarha:** Yeah, but be gentle, because I still hurt, and it will take three days to heal from today.

**Narrator:** I'm not going to tell you what happens next, but you can get the idea. The next morning came and they all headed to the mountains because Sarha felt the power of the panther demons' master, Seymour. Even Inuyasha and his friends felt the power and headed for the mountains as well.

**Salem:** (Acting very happy) Master, we have finally resurrected you after seven hundred years. How are you?

**Seymour:** (Looking angry) How do you think I feel you idiot? Where is Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha?

**Nikki:** (Acting scared) Well, they should be on their way, but we have to warn you, Sesshomaru found a new ally, and she is much more powerful than Sesshomaru's father.

**Seymour:** (Walking towards Nikki, and staring her in the eye) How dare you say that someone is stronger than him. And who is this person that you say is stronger than Sesshomaru's father?

**Koharu:** Her name is Sarha, my lord.

**Seymour: **I know that name from somewhere.

**Salem:** She is only one hundred and seventy-seven years old, sir.

**Seymour:** (Getting angry) Yes, I know, but her mother's name was Sarha, and I knew her father as well.

**Narrator:** Sesshomaru, Sarha, Rin, and Jaken show up at the mountains, as well as Inuyasha and his friends.

**Sarha:** (Looking surprised and bringing her sword out) I knew that you would be resurrected. My mother told me so much about you and your plot to kill all demons and humans to make this world full of your kind.

**Seymour:** (Looking towards Sarha) Yes, and I killed your mother and father for that too. And I hope that your freeness lasted, because now you and your friends are going to die!

**Sesshomaru:** (Pulling out his Tokijin) I don't think so.

**Inuyasha:** (Also pulling out his sword) Sesshomaru, stay out of this. This is just between them and me, because they had kidnapped Kagome.

**Salem: **Well, you might as well just have them all fight, because you are all going to die anyway.

**Sarha:** Yeah, listen to them Inuyasha, because you might learn something.

**Inuyasha:** (Being mad) Oh, shut up.

**Kagome:** (Running towards Inuyasha) You finally came for me!

**Songo:** Yeah, but we have a big problem. Sesshomaru, Sarha, and the master of the panther demons are ready to kill us. I hope when Sesshomaru and Sarha are done with Seymour, they don't come back and kill us at the same time.

**Miroku:** (Looking at Songo) If I'm correct, they probably won't do that, because they probably have something else better to do with their time.

**Sesshomaru:** (Looking towards Inuyasha and his friends) You better watch out after the battle, because our first priority is to kill you afterwards.

**Songo:** (Acting sarcastic) Nice one, monk.

**Narrator: **Well, the battle for the world had just started. Inuyasha had just stayed in the back, because he didn't want to get involved right away. He just wanted to save his strength for the fight afterwards. Sarha and Sesshomaru were doing all the work while the rest lied back and watched.

**Sesshomaru:** (Yelling out, while trying to protect himself) Why don't you use your most powerful attack so that we can get this over with!

**Sarha:** Yeah, why not. It will only take me five minutes to power the spirit bomb up, so distract him, okay?

**Sesshomaru:** Alright, lets do this.

**Narrator: **Sarha was getting ready to power her spirit bomb up but she had one small problem, she had to find an energy source to power it up. She used the power from Seymour, Inuyasha, and his friends. That way it won't take so long. Now she was ready to use it when Sesshomaru was lying down on the ground. It had almost looked like he was dead, but she sensed that he still had some life left in him.

**Sarha:** (Yelling with worry) Get out of the way or you will be killed!

**Sesshomaru:** (Trying to move, but is paralyzed) I'm trying but I can't move.

**Seymour:** He can't move because I paralyzed him from the head down. So you can't move him.

**Narrator: **Since Sarha was so powerful, she used her telepathy to pick him up and move him into a safe location. But she didn't worry about Inuyasha and his friends because she was going to kill them anyway. Plus they were close enough to the blast that they will be killed instantly.

**Seymour:** (Looking scared for a minute) Do you really think that your little spirit bomb will kill me? If you do, it will only make me stronger.

**Sarha:** I modified it so that it wouldn't, so don't get your hopes up too high there bud.

**Seymour:** (Acting scared, and trying to block the attack that is coming) How did you know how to change the bomb anyway?

**Sarha:** That I'm not going to tell you, so just die.

**Seymour:** (Yelling out) Salem, Nikki, Koharu, Poky, Linna, and Polar, protect me!

**Sarha:** It's too late for that because Sesshomaru already killed them before you paralyzed him. So now that won't help any. So say your prayers, and good night.

**Seymour:** (Yelling out) No, you can't do this to me, Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

The End!

**Narrator:** The fight was finally over. Seymour, Inuyasha, and his friends are dead. Now no one can bother Sarha and Sesshomaru and they're new family. Sarha and Sesshomaru find a new home and live happily ever after. 


End file.
